callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brutus (Zombies)
BrutusFull Lockdown is a special type of enemy in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead and Cell Block. He spawns in randomly with other zombies or when the player uses the Mystery Box too much rather than having his own round. He is very heavy (as the ground shakes when he runs nearby), does more damage than an average zombie and has a massive amount of health. Appearance Brutus takes the appearance of a heavily armored prison guard. He wears a large, blood-stained, leather combat vest that covers his torso, with a lamp hung around his neck, two smoke grenades attached to his vest, one on each side , and a security badge on the left hand side of his vest. He wears large metal platings that cover his lower legs down to his boots, and brown, blood-stained gloves. He also wears what appears to be a riot control helmet with a heavily damaged visor. Underneath his heavy armor, he wears a blue security guard uniform with a white shirt and a red tie. Covering his torso, forearms, and lower legs, are several chains and lengths of barbed wire, similar to the other zombies on the map. Overview Brutus can spawn at any time (apart from the first few rounds), and he spawns somewhere nearby a player, emitting a loud roar (the same roar George. A. Romero had in Call of the Dead). The sound of a prison cell opening is heard a few seconds before he spawns giving aware players time to prepare for his arrival. When Brutus is near the player, the ground will heavily shake from his footsteps. This shaking is constant per Brutus; such as if two Brutus' spawn, it can lead to the ground appearing to shake twice as much, and so on. The player does not obtain any points for shooting him, although shooting his helmet off will yield 250 points to the player who shot it off, and killing him will yield 750 points to the player who killed him, and 500 points to other players (assuming they are not down). His helmet can be shot off to allow for headshots, which is by far the most reliable and quickest way to kill him. After losing his helmet, Brutus will stand still for a moment, then set off Smoke Grenades. The smoke lasts for approximately 20 to 30 seconds, and can obscure much of the player's vision. Brutus can occasionally spontaneously disappear, respawning near another player moments later in the same state he was in when he vanished. If Brutus passes a Perk-a-Cola machine, a workbench, the Mystery Box or the plane, he can destroy and lock it from use only if it's powered up via afterlife. It can be unlocked for 2000 points, but this amount will increase by 2000 points each time he locks them within a round. He can also destroy all wooden planks on a barrier if he is near one. He will also drop a Power Up upon death. Brutus is unaffected by the Acid Trap and Fan Trap and will disable them if he enters their vicinity whilst they are active, meaning they can only be used as a short distraction. He can, however, be killed by the Tower Trap, if he remains within its radius to sustain enough damage. Quotes : Main article: Mob of the Dead/Quotes#Brutus Achievement/Trophy Making the Rounds (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, complete the cycle 3 times. Full Lockdown (25 G/ Bronze Trophy ) - In Mob of the Dead, Brutus completes his patrol. Gallery Brutus_Mob_of_the_Dead_BOII.png|Another view of Brutus. Brutus dying Mob of the Dead BOII.png|A dying Brutus. Brutus close up MotD BOII.jpg|Close up shot of Brutus. Brutus 3rd person view Mob of the Dead BOII.png|3rd person view of Brutus. Brutus' club Mob of the dead BOII.png|Brutus' club. Brutus being killed Mob of the dead BOII.png|Brutus being killed. Trivia *Most players mistakenly call him "The Warden" though there are no evidence that proves he is the warden of the prison. *Brutus is the second enemy zombie that can speak simple, yet understandable sentences; the first being George A. Romero in Call of the Dead. *Brutus has the same yell as George A. Romero. *Brutus will randomly lock-up targets (Mystery Box, Workbenches, etc.) if he is in the vicinity and closer to the object than the player(s). This takes at least a second to take effect though, so the player must be careful if using this to distract Brutus, as this can be a "make you, break you" strategy. *Brutus can be heard speaking during several easter eggs, such as when obtaining Golden Spork. *When unpinning his smoke grenades, the "ping" sound from the M1 Garand's dry reload in Call of Duty: World at War will play. *Brutus is the second zombie to use a weapon other than their regular swipes, with the first being George Romero with a large stagelight as his weapon. *While on the Golden Gate Bridge, an additional Brutus will spawn every round, with up to four Brutus' at the same time. Only the first Brutus that appears when arriving at the bridge will drop a power-up. *Sal will occasionally speculate that Brutus is Stanley Ferguson. This is further proven by several cut quotes, which alludes to the opening cutscene. ** Coincidentally, both Brutus and Ferguson are voiced by Nolan North (who also voices Edward Richtofen and the Bus Driver in other Zombies maps). *Brutus will grunt angrily when affected by the Electric Cherry Perk-a-Cola. *Brutus is shown in the loading screen. *Brutus has two Smoke Grenades attached to his chains. **When shooting his helmet off, Brutus unpins his Smoke Grenades and the grenades will still be attached to his chains. **Removing his helmet with the Hell's Retriever may make him not deploy the smoke. *Brutus will occasionally hit players with his left hand rather than his club. * Under the armor, Brutus has a suit on him. * According to Brutus himself in one of his cut quotes, he had a wife and son, increasing the plausibility of Sal's speculations. * Only one Brutus at a time can be present on the island, although another four can be on the Golden Gate Bridge. ** It is possible for more than one Brutus to spawn on the island, by constantly teleporting him with lightning bolts while in Afterlife. Unlike on the bridge, all Brutus will drop power-ups once killed. * It is possible for ten Brutus to spawn at once. Although, this is a bug. * Sometimes (very rarely) after killing Brutus he will be stuck in midfall like he has been frozen. His features will be all the same and will not change. *While idle, Brutus will tap his club in his left hand or simply stand and look around. If he is alive while all players are on the plane, he will run to the front of the cafeteria before doing the teleport animation. *Brutus has a few similarities to the boss zombie "Death" from House of the Dead III. They are both a member of security with grey rotting flesh, attack the protagonists with a club, don't stop pursuing them until dead, are covered in chains and have their head as a weakpoint. References